Kurenai Love
by luckydog
Summary: Mai was oput for the day. A break from everything and she even got herself a place to stay. But now Mai's missing and it's up to the gang to find out why.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Luckydog: I'm sorry if you do not agree with the coupling in this fanfic. I have only read one Yu-Gi-Oh song fic and I decided that I believed my coupling was better. If you do have complaints about coupling e-mail instead. I may or may not write another fic on the coupling that you people like.   
  
_~ * ~_ Kurenai Love _~ * ~_   
  
Mai's red sports car screamed down the grey labrinth that was the city. The building's seemed to combine into one continuious blur as they flashed past. Mai's troubles were back with the buildings that she left behind.   
  
'I didn't need to win at Duelist kindom to make me happy.' Mai told herself, eyes glued to the darker road. 'I'm happy right now.' The frown on Mai's face said otherwise. A spout of colour ahead of Mai stood out against it's dull surroundings. She slowed, wondering what it could be. Coming to a stop with the cars engine still purring gently around her she looked up at the object of her curiosity. It was a game store advertising Duel Monsters.  
  
'I could do with some new cards.' Mai spoke softly and to herself. 'There's a rumour going around of an upcoming Duel Tournament.'  
  
Just as Mai opened her car door, the automatic doors of the store opened and Yugi walked out through them. He paused, turning to look back through the doors.  
  
'I'll be back by six Grampa!' Yugi called out to his Grandfather.  
  
'Have fun!' Yugi's Grampa huskily replied.  
  
'I will' Yugi replied turning. He then saw Mai. Her hand frozen, delicatily laying on the door handle.  
  
'Hi Mai!' Yugi said as he walked over to her. Mai blinked a few times in shock, the confusion displayed in her violet eyes. 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'I was just cruising.' Mai replied.  
  
'Oh, okay.' Yugi waved. 'I have to meet Tea, Triston and Joey so I'll see you later.' He turned to leave.  
  
'Wait Yugi!' Mai held her hand up to stop him from walking.  
  
Yugi turned back to face her. She sat in the luxurious car. It's glossy sheen reflecting the sun into Yugi's eyes.  
  
'What Mai?' He asked curiously.  
  
'I'll give you a lift.' Mai replied. 'It's not like a have anything better to do.'  
  
Yugi just stared back at Mai, wearing his tank top, pants and bag. His shoulders slouched a bit but his voilet eyes were what really caught you're attention. They were big and full of innocence. Yugi looked at the ground. Grey was such a depressing colour yet it surrounded them everywhere. The concrete was rough just like Yami's past, for Yugi had finally found out the mysterious past of his puzzle's spirit.  
  
'Why don't you come with us?' Yugi said finally looking up. 'You said you had nothing better to do and I'm sure that we'd all enjoy your company.' He walked over to the car, silently awaiting Mai's verdict.  
  
'Hmmm.' Mai held her chin with her long fingers. 'I don't see why not. Hop in.'  
  
Yugi opened the car door, the smooth metal cold under his fingers, the leather seats soft against his back, the car viabrating beneath him rearing to go. Yugi found the black seatbelt and buckled up with a loud click.  
  
'So where're you meeting them?' Mai asked her eyes trained on the road even though they hadn't moved yet.  
  
'The movies.' Yugi replied turning his big eyes on Mai.  
  
'Are you holding onto something Yugi?' Mai asked, her eyes set, locked in a deady stare of concentration.  
  
'No why?' He asked.  
  
Mai replied by reveing the engine and shooting off down the road, leaving her mark with the smell of burning rubber.   
  
~the movies~  
  
Mai calmly opened the car door, allwoing the door to swingout as she turned back to look at Yugi. Luckily his screams were lost in the wind so they didn't annoy her. His fingers still clutched the dashboard as if he was holding on for his life. Mai smiled bemusedly to herself as she watched him. Yugi managed to pull one hand away from the wooden dashbaord with a small 'ow! ' He then used that hand, wincing the whole time to pull off the other hand. Yugi moved his hands as he inspected them before turning to Mai with a serious expression on his face.  
  
'Have you ever considered a career in racing?' Yugi asked her.  
  
Mai laughed as she swung her legs out of the car and pulled herself up. Yugi also opened his door but shakily got to his feet. Mai smiled again as she heard Yugi's name being called.  
  
'Yugi!' Tea ran over being followed by Joey and Triston.   
  
'Hi Mai.' Tea said being her usual bright self.  
  
'Girl that tank top does wonders.' Mai replied nodding.  
  
'Really?' Tea tyrned to show off the rest of her outfit.  
  
'I think we should leave them to it.' Joey said, sweat dropping as he watched the two girls discuss fashion.  
  
'Give Mai a break Joey.' Yugi said. 'She won't go out with us again. It's just lucky I ran into her.'  
  
'I'm not trying to insult her or anythin' Yug.' Joey replied. 'I just think that maybe we should let them talk while we check out what movies are playin'.'  
  
'Hmm.' Triston thought as he watched the girls avidly chatting to one another. 'I'd say that's a good idea Joey.'  
  
'We should at least tell them where we're going.' Yugi fretted.  
  
'Don't worry Yug.' Joey said as he walked over to Mai and Tea. They stopped talking and looked up at Joey.   
  
'Hey girls, look, we're just gonna go see what movies are on.' Joey started to walk back to the others when he realised he forgotten something. 'Oh and by the way Mai, Hi, didn't get the chance before while you're talkin' to Tea.'  
  
'I'd rather talk to Tea then you anytime Joey.' Mai's eyes narrowed as she watched Joey shrug and walk back to Yugi and Triston. 'Anyway....' Mai and Tea continued with their talk.  
  
Joey held his head as they looked at the movies they had to choose from.  
  
'Why is she always like that?' He asked frustrated.  
  
'Like what Joey?' Yugi looked from the list inside the cinema to the paper in his hand.  
  
'I don't know.' Joey sighed. 'Like......that!'  
  
'Honest?' Triston offered. 'Intelligent? Clean? What other things are there that you don't understand?'  
  
'Shaddup!' Joey replied.  
  
'That would be a long list.' The three guys turned to see Mai and Tea standing behind there. Joey jumped.  
  
'How long have you been there?' Joey said. The plush carpet meant the girls footsteps were unheard as they had walked up behind the boys.  
  
'Longer then you can remember which is like three seconds to you.' Mai retorted.  
  
'Arhhhhh!' Joey groaned.  
  
'Flashy place.' Mai said as she looked around. Velvet chairs littered the foyer as people sat on them also deciding what they were going to see. Revolving lights to give that movie star effect shone several different colours aroung the room. Red carpet and chairs with gold trimming gave off that really classy touch.  
  
'So did you guys decide on a film?' Tea asked.  
  
'No Joey distracted us with his incoherant babble.' Triston smirked.  
  
'It wasn't incoherent!' Joey defiantly retorted.  
  
'How do you know?' Triston leaned closer to Joey who floped down on a seat. 'What does incoherent mean?'  
  
'My speech was entirly tasteful and within the PG rating.' Joey replied feeling quite smug. Everyone sweatdropped except Triston who laughed.  
  
'That's inclement, you knuckle head.' Triston grabbed Joey in a head lock.  
  
'Hey lay off, leave me alone, today's a day for fun, not torment.' Joey tried to get out of the head lock.  
  
'But demeaning you is fun!' Triston replied.  
  
'Ah oh.' Joey tried fuirtlessly to think of a comeback and to get out of the head lock and failed at both.  
  
'Lay off him, Triston.' Mai said surprising everyone. 'It is a Saturday and we're gonna miss the movie.'  
  
Triston blinked but released Joey.  
  
'Ah air.' Joey gasped rubbing his neck.  
  
'How about......' Triston said, tapping his chin in thought. 'Bloody Darkness?'   
  
'Yeah!' Joey jumped to his feet.   
  
'No way.' Mai scoffed. 'Fighting? You expect me and Tea to swallow that?'  
  
'Why not?' Joey asked looking shocked at the fact that someone might not like action.  
  
'How about, Love Song.' Tea asked looking up at the posters.  
  
'A chick flick!' Joey stormed outraged.  
  
'Yeah, a chick flick, if you don't like it then we'll vote.' Mai replied smoothly.  
  
'Fine.' Joey flamed steam shooting out of his nostrils in boiling anger.  
  
'Those who want to see Bloody Darkness raise your hands.' Joey and Tristons's hand shot up into the air.  
  
'Hands up for Love song.' Tea and Mai raised their hands. It was a tie but one person diddn't vote.  
  
'All down to Yugi.' Triston commented.  
  
'Yug, choose Bloody darkness it's great and your my best bud.' Joey ranted.  
  
'Actually, I choose Love song Joey.' Yugi said looking up at him with caring eyes. But joey was too busy hitting the floor in annoyance to notice him.  
  
'What'd you choose that for Yugi?' Joey cried.  
  
'Because Mai's our guest and she won't be with us next time so she should be allowed to choose.' Yugi said.  
  
Defeated Joey followed the others into cinema eight.  
  
~two hours later~  
  
'Oh, how romantic.' Mai cooed.  
  
'Romantic?' Joey said stiffly. 'It was obvious what was going to happen.'  
  
'So?' Mai's voice went icier than the antartic. 'It was still romantic the way he won her love.'   
  
'Whatever.' Joey said.  
  
'So where're you staying Mai?' Yugi asked her.  
  
'I don't know.' Mai said. 'Probably in my car.'   
  
'What?' Joey said. 'Stay at my house.'  
  
'You know,' Mai said tilting her head to the side. 'That's the most intelligent thing I've ever heard you say.'  
  
'Nah, really, stay at my house.' Joey said.  
  
'Are you sure?' Mai said quietly, with a strange look in her eyes.  
  
'Fine.' Joey said. 'If it will make you feel better, You and me'll duel and if I win, you stay at my place.'  
  
'And if I win.' Mai said. 'You leave me alone.'  
  
'Alright.' Joey said. He scanned the area outside the theatre to look for a suitable place to duel. There were happy people laughing, chattering, moving from the cafe that they had just bought thier lunch in to the clothing stores and the arcade nearby. This was a colourful part of the city. The most colourful Mai had seen yet but unfortunatly it was also the busiest part as well.   
  
'How 'bout over there?' Joey asked pointing to a little garden to the side with lush green grass, shady trees and beuatifully scented flowers. The faint aroma was just calling to them.  
  
'Now there's a place a girl can duel.' Mai commented. She sat down on one of the seats that had a table there for people who had bought food from the nearby vendors. Joey sat down opposite her.  
  
'Geez these seats are cold.' Joey muttered as Tea, Yugi and Triston sat around them. Mai delicatly turned aroung so she was facing Yugi.  
  
'Okay, no helping him, Yugi.' Yugi looked as though he was having a major internal struggle.  
  
I want to help Joey... Yugi thought. But I must respect Mai's wishes.  
  
Don't worry Yugi. Yami said to him inside Yugi's mind. Joey can look after himself.  
  
Yes you're right. Yugi nodded. 'Okay Mai, I won't help him. Joey can look after himself.'  
  
'Right.' Mai said, swivelling back to Joey. 'Let's Duel.' They said in unison.  
  
'Hey could you do that again?' Triston asked them. Mai sweat dropped and held her head in her hands while Joey threatened Triston.   
  
'Sorry.' Triston apologised.  
  
Mai looked at her cards placed in her hand. It was her turn first but she kept looking up at Joey, his eyes scrolling through his cards, his lips speaking unspoken stragies. Mai raised an eyebrow. She was amased at the organisation that Joey was showing. The was a flicking noise and Joey's cards slowly floated through the air around him like colourful snowflakes. Mai laughed nervously, emabarrassed for Joey.  
  
'I-I meant that.' Joey faintly said, his voice drifting up from under the table where he was retrieving his cards. Straightening to resume their duel, he struck the table with his head.  
  
'Yow!' Joey yelled, clutching his head. 'That smarts big time!'  
  
Mai sighed, looking once again at her cards. She had the mirror force shield, Harpie lady's pet dragon, the rosewhip, monster reborn and polamerisation. Mai looked over her mind thinking quickly. She gently pulled out Harpie lady's pet dragon and monster reborn.   
  
'I place one monster in attack mode and one card faced down.' Mai said, her fingers lingering on the card that she had placed face down. she delicatly move her fingers to her chin while she waited for Joeys move.  
  
What is she hiding uder her face down card? Joey wondered, pulling two of his cards out of his hand.  
  
'I also place one card face down.' Joey said placing the card opposite Mai's. He flipped the other over with a neat move, using only to fingers. 'And I get Rude kaiser to attack the harpie lady's pet dragon!'   
  
'Nice move but it's nothing.' Mai said flipping over a card. 'I play monster reborn.'  
  
'Rude kaiser!' Joey said. 'Attack harpie lady's pet Dragon again.'  
  
Mai looked at her hand. There was mirror force shield.  
  
Why didn't I play that? She wondered now down a thousand life points. What's wrong with me?  
  
Numbly pulling out a card she placed it face down on the table.  
  
'What's wrong with you Mai?' Joey asked.  
  
'Nothing.' She said faintly as she thought.   
  
'Rude Kaiser.' Joey said. 'Attack Mai directly.'  
  
'Go Harpie lady.' Mai said.  
  
'Ah Mai, that's rose whip.' Yugi informed her.  
  
'Oops!' Mai said.  
  
'Finish her off rude Kaiser.' Joey siad gathering up his cards. 'looks like Mai needs her sleep.'  
  
They left the park where the wind blew throug the tree and one lonely red leaf floated, landing lightly on the table where the duel was conducted.   
  
~That night~  
  
Joey rolled over. The blue glow from the TV hurt through his eyes. The light to his room had gone out ages ago. Joey tried to get some sleep but he just couldn't. He rubbed his eyes just as he heard a smash come from his room.   
  
'Mai!' Joey called as his long legs carried him to his room. Once there, he looked at his room. It was a mess. Clothing everywhere. The Joey looked up at the floating curtain. The window was open and Mai was gone.  
  
~to be continued~ 


	2. Mai friend is missing!

Disclaimer:I do not own Yu-gi-oh!  
  
Luckydog: Sorry about the last chapter. It was a bit rushed. I couldn't upload for a while   
  
but I've discovered how to now so it's all good^^.  
  
| ~ * ~ | Mai friend is missing! | ~ * ~ |  
  
Joey watched the curtain floating eerily in the dead of the cold night.   
  
Joey then walked around Mai's and his stuff that spilt all over the floor to the window.   
  
Looking over the normally white sill, an illuminating grey against the black, he saw the   
  
occassional flash of head lights down the darkened street. The odd light turning on when   
  
someone was going to the toilet through the night. Joey felt the cool night breeze upon   
  
his face, with his messy blonde hair tickling his cheeks. The lace curtain swiftly danced   
  
upon the little wind their was, passing in and out of Joeys view. The street was basically   
  
deserted. Joey shifted some of the broken glass and lay his head on his arms, wondering   
  
where Mai could've gone.   
  
Joey sighed in defeat, It was too late to think, so Joey left for the couch.  
  
~In the morning~  
  
Yugi picked up the crumpled bed spread.   
  
'What happened here Joey?' He asked as he saw a lot of glass under the bed.  
  
'I told you.' Joey sighed. 'I heard a smash through the night and when I looked in here,  
  
Mai was gone.'  
  
Joey had called his friends and told him what happened. They came round to help him search   
  
and find out information.  
  
Triston was looking through the cupboard. He pulled out a red dress.  
  
'Nice dress Joey.' Triston grinned as he held it against himself.  
  
'Put that away you dip!' Joey cried. 'That's my sister's brithday present!'  
  
Looking abashed Triston put it back in the cupboard. Luckily for him, Tea found something  
  
as well.  
  
'Hey.' Tea called holding a purple book in the hands. 'Look at this guys.'  
  
Triston, Yugi and Joey came over to Tea. She opened the book. Inside was a list of people, their   
  
addresses and phone numbers.  
  
'Maybe we should try going through these.' Yugi said pointing to the first name he added. 'Starting with   
  
this one.'  
  
~352 butterfly lane~  
  
Tea knocked on the reedy wooden door in front of her, flashing a look back at her friends hiding in the   
  
bushes. They gave her the thumbs up and she turned back to face the door, her courage renewed just as   
  
the door opened. A good looking man with light brown hair stood there in front of Tea. He was maybe in   
  
his thirties.  
  
'What do you want?' He asked Tea rudely. Tea opened her mouth to react but remebering why she was   
  
there instead asked;  
  
'Have you seen Mai Valentine?'   
  
'Mai?' He said gruffly. 'I haven't seen her since she was six, no sorry.' He slammed the door in Tea's face.  
  
She was so shocked at his complete lack of manners she could say anything. What she heard was a   
  
different story. Tea walked down the grey steps to meet her friends. Joey was sitting in the gutter, his   
  
hands over his face. Triston and Yugi were discussing something.   
  
'What did he say Tea?' Yugi asked as she approached.  
  
'Can you believe him!' Tea stormed. 'He was so rude-' Tea'a speech was interupted by a loud sobbing   
  
noise. Triston, Yugi and Tea turned simultaneously towards the sound. Joey was crying in the gutter. This  
  
site shocked them as Joey had never shed tears in front of them before.  
  
'What's wrong Joey?' Yugi asked sitting next to him. Joey looked up, the sun reflecting off the tears on his   
  
face.  
  
'I'm a failure Yug.' He said a saddened expression on his face. 'I couldn't help her Yug, i'm a failure of a   
  
friend.'  
  
'Don't you dare say that Joey!' Yugi said. 'You tried and that's all that counts.'  
  
'That's not going to find Mai though, is it.' Joey sighed.  
  
Joey's in love Yami said to Yugi in his mind. You should tell him to follow his heart, and believe in   
  
himself as we do. A smile shone brightly on Yami's face as he said this. After all, our hearts led us  
  
to each other. Just as fate had intended. Yugi nodded and repeated Yami's advice to Joey.  
  
'The chik-o fashion store.' Joey said. 'It's Mai's favourite store.'  
  
'Really?' Tea asked. 'I heard that guy mutter that he must look after his store. It's the owner.'  
  
Joey looked up, a smile once again adorning his face.   
  
'What are we waiting for?!' He shouted.  
  
~the Chik-o fashion shop~  
  
The Joey pushed open the heavy glass door, held it open for Tea and Yugi, but let the door swing into Triston's   
  
face. Tea walked over to the clothing, looking at them while Joey and Yugi moved up to the front counter. Yes,  
  
the guy from the house was there. Joey leant over on the counter and doing so allowed the owner to catch sight   
  
of Tea.  
  
'You again!' He roared. 'Get outta my shop! I haven't seen my daughter in six years, so leave my alone!'  
  
The group filed out the door. Soon they were sitting on the curb near the store. Tea was berating about the   
  
manners of the guy, while Yugi was saying that he couldn't believe that that guy was Mai's father. Tea and Yugi  
  
began debating it.  
  
'What's wrong?' Triston sat down next to Joey who was sitting on the curb staring at the store across the road.  
  
It was a women's clothing store.  
  
'I've just got the craziest idea.' Joey said. 'And it might just work.'  
  
He told the other's of his plan. Yugi sweatdropped while Triston and Tea laughed openly at the plan but Joey was   
  
detirmined.  
  
'If you say so Joey.' Yugi sighed. 'But you're gonna need a wig.'  
  
~ten minutes later~  
  
Joey sauntered over to them.   
  
'That's brilliant' Triston said.   
  
Joey was wearing a red mini skirt, pink tank top and a red wig. Joey was dessed up as a women. Yugi handed   
  
Joey a walkie-talkie.  
  
'Thanks Yug.' Joey replyed.  
  
'Change your voice man.' Triston said, trying not to laugh. 'You still sound like a guy.'  
  
Joey cleared his throat. 'Thank you very much Yugi.' He said, his voice high.  
  
'Too upper class.' Tea replied.  
  
After clearing his throat again. 'This better?'  
  
'Just right.' Yugi replied.  
  
Joey walked into the store. Hiding in the bushes, Yugi, Triston and Tea were taking turns to watch him through  
  
the binoculars.  
  
Joey asked the store manager if he try on a divine dress.  
  
'Of course, Red is you're colour you know.' The store manager said.  
  
Is he hitting on me!? Joey wondered. Ew! ew ew ew ew!  
  
'Thanks' Joey said plastering a fake smile on his face.  
  
Joey went into the change rooms, and when the manager went into the back. Joey placed the dress on the   
  
counter so the store manager would think that he had left. Joey closed the door and waited. Soon, Joey heard   
  
the lock click, he escaped from the change rooms.  
  
Triston told the others that Joey had emerged.  
  
I couldn't stand being without you. Yami told Yugi and Yugi nodded his reply.  
  
Back in the store, Joey heard crying, he followed the noise into one of the back rooms. Joey opened the door  
  
to find Mai tied to a chair, there were bruises all over her. Joey ran to her and brushed away her tears.  
  
'Joey?' Mai said.  
  
'Don't worry I'm here.' Joey untied her and she fell into his arms.  
  
'I knew you would come.' Mai cried into his chest. Joey held her close, enjoying her being in his arms.  
  
'So did I.' Joey turned. Mai's father was in front of them, pointing the barrel of a gun at Joey's head.   
  
'Get your hands of my daughter.' He spat.  
  
'No way.' Joey, ignoring the gun, punched him, a shot went off and through out a lot of confusion the other's   
  
had come in.  
  
'A gun went off!' Tea said. 'Is anyone hurt?'  
  
Everyone was counted except Mai's father. Looking down, he lay on the floor a pool of blood slowing   
  
growing around his chest.  
  
'Oh no.' Mai left Joey's arms and knelt down to her father. Mai looked sorrowful but then whacked her father.  
  
'Geez,' Joey said. 'that would've killed him if he wasn't already dead.'  
  
Mai turned on Joey.  
  
'I was kIdding!' Joey raised his arms in defence.  
  
'It's ok Joey.' Mai pulled Joey's arms around herself. 'Now, let's go home.'  
  
Through the night six friends walked home.  
  
'I love you, by the way.' Mai added and everyone else fell over.  
  
| ~ * ~ | The end | ~ * ~ |  
  
Luckydog: I hope you liked it, I'm sorry the ending's dodgy. I knew it, I can't write a fanfic without kiling some   
  
one off! 


End file.
